Forgetting You
by MilesMalfoy
Summary: #ONESHOOT - Kata orang, cara terbaik menyembuhkan sakit hati adalah dengan memiliki cinta yang baru. Dan untuk satu malam, aku memiliki Draco untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. - Rate M for harsh words and dirty scene.


**Forgetting You**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Rated:** **MA** **(Please be careful)**

 **Pair: Hermione Granger** x **Draco Malfoy**

 **Warning: this book has an 18+ content so please be wise. Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forgetting You**

 _I need to forget you, even if it's just for tonight._

 _Sending…_

 _Sent._

Senyum miring langsung terukir di bibirku begitu melihat pesan singkat yang kukirimkan padanya berhasil terkirim. Seperti isi pesan tersebut, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk benar-benar melupakannya, meski hanya untuk satu malam ini.

Malam ini aku akan tidak memedulikan sedikit pun perasaanku padanya. "Kau bisa, Hermione!" aku menganggukkan kepala memantapkan diri, menegaskan keputusanku. Kupejamkan mataku dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya keras seolah aku sedang membuang hatiku yang dipenuhi oleh luka darinya, seolah aku sedang membuang dia dari hidupku.

Kugeraikan rambutku yang satu hari ini tertata rapi dalam sanggul. Pekerjaan menuntut rambutku terlihat rapi. Dan malam ini, persetan dengan rambut gelombangku, persetan dengan kau Ronald Weasley, persetan dengan hatiku yang sakit. Aku muak merasa sakit. Aku benar-benar akan membebaskan diriku malam ini. "Mari bersenang-senang, Hermione." ajakku penuh janji pada diri sendiri.

Aku keluar dari mobil sihirku dan membawa _clutch-_ ku. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat membawa pakaian ganti yang lebih pantas untuk dipakai masuk ke dalam bar. Semua yang kukenakan hanyalah kemeja putih dan rok hitam yang sungguh ketat di tubuhku. Semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan segera berkaca dan memperbaiki diri di toilet.

Begitu aku masuk, suasana bar langsung menyambutku. Bar ini bukan bar murah yang bisa asal dimasuki. Ini adalah salah satu bar mahal yang hanya dimasuki oleh kalangan sihir kelas atas. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku adalah kalangan sihir kelas atas, tapi aku punya uang yang cukup. Setelah perang besar melawan Voldemort, aku, Harry, dan si sialan Ron dinobatkan sebagai The Golden Trio dan pahlawan sihir.

Sebagai imbalannya, kami diberi galleon yang cukup banyak. Terlebih kini aku sudah bekerja dan pekerjaanku cukup menjanjikan, jadi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa uangku memanglah cukup untuk masuk ke bar ini.

Di bawah _stiletto,_ kakiku bergegas menuju toilet. Sebuah kaca besar dan lebar langsung kuhadapi begitu aku menutup pintu toilet. Uh, ini buruk. Kubuka _clutch_ -ku dan mengeluarkan lipstik merah menyala, mengaplikasikannya di bibirku. Setidaknya meski dengan pakaian _seadanya,_ aku harus punya sesuatu yang spesial. Kubuka kancing kemeja di dadaku, menghilangkan kesan rapi dan formal yang melekat padaku dan menggantinya dengan kesan sensual.

Aku memang sudah berubah, bukan lagi Hermione yang dulu yang menjaga penampilannya rapi dan tertutup. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai wanita yang senang berpenampilan terbuka. Aku hanya lebih bisa menempatkan diri dan situasi. Aku tahu kapan saatnya harus tampil rapi, kapan saatnya harus tampil terlihat elegan, kapan saatnya harus tampil kasual. Bekerja di majalah ternama _Weekly Witch_ sebagai seorang editor tentu membuatku berubah. Penampilan mungkin bukan yang utama, tetapi juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan.

Keluar dari toilet, aku memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di bar. Suasana bar yang dihiasi lampu-lampu oranye membuatnya tempat ini terlihat seperti remang-remang, namun di satu sisi juga terang. Mengusut tema modern, bar ini mungkin tidak begitu berbeda dengan bar-bar muggle.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu _Miss Granger?"_

Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika orang-orang mengetahui namaku sebelum aku sempat menyebutkan namaku. Setelah perang berakhir beberapa tahun lalu, kami bertiga memang cukup lama menjadi sorotan media.

"Um, ya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam daftar menu. Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis dan beralkohol."

Sang bartender yang melayaniku mengangguk. "Sedikit atau banyak alkohol?"

"Banyak. Terima kasih."

Dia melesat pergi meninggalkanku dan melakukan pekerjaanku. Sementara mataku menjelajah ke seisi bar. Aku memutar kursi, memunggungi bar. Meja-meja yang tersebar di seisi ruangan sebagian banyak penuh oleh wanita-wanita kaya di usia pertengahan dua puluh, sama seperti diriku. Namun lebih banyak pria di sini. Mereka tampil sangat mempesona. Diam-diam aku jadi menghitung kira-kira berapa galleon yang mereka habiskan untuk semua yang mereka kenakan di tubuh mereka.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dunia sihir berkembang sangat pesat setelah masa-masa kelam berlalu. Kini dunia sihir mulai sedikit-banyak terkena budaya muggle yang bergantung pada teknologi. Ponsel dan mobil sihir adalah sedikit di antaranya. Dunia mode juga berubah. Ada beberapa _designer_ besar yang selalu mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang menganggumkan hingga selalu menjadi incaran para pecinta busana. Bahkan dengan memasang harga tinggi, barang-barang dan pakaian-pakaian mahal itu tetaplah laku keras terjual.

Seseorang yang kukenal cukup baik tersenyum lebar menghampiriku. Merasa senang bahwa setidaknya ada seseorang yang kukenal di sini membuatku membalas senyuman. Seseorang itu kini duduk di sebelahku. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hermione."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Katrina."

Katrina Flozia adalah seorang artis besar di dunia sihir. Dia mengukir prestasi dari bawah. Berawal dari satu panggung ke panggung lain, namanya mulai membesar setelah mementaskan drama musikal _Silent March._ _Weekly Witch_ beberapa kali mewawancarai dan melakukan pemotretan dengannya, menjadikan wajahnya sebagai _cover_ _Weekly Witch._ Dari sanalah aku mengenalnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Maksudku, ya, kita semua tahu bahwa kau bukanlah wanita pecinta pesta atau senang menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat seperti ini."

Apa yang Katrina katakan memang benar, aku bukanlah wanita pecinta pesta atau wanita yang senang menghabiskan waktu di bar. Itu memang bukan rahasia lagi karena aku mengatakannya saat wawancara di rubik spesial khusus editor baru di salah satu halaman _Weekly Witch_. Biasanya rubik tersebut tidak ada, tetapi khusus untuk minggu itu ada tambahan rubik tersebut karena _Weekly Witch_ sepertinya senang dan bangga mendapatkan aku sebagai editor baru mereka.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Aku butuh sedikit penyegaran." jelasku singkat. Aku tentu tidak akan mengatakan alasanku datang ke sini karena aku sedang dirundung kegalauan.

"Pantas saja." Katrina terkekeh. Jari tangannya yang anggun meletakkan gelas kristal yang dibawanya kemari tadi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Hendak menjawab, suara Katrina tertunda keluar lantaran bartender yang tadi melayaniku telah kembali datang. Dia membawakanku sebuah minuman. "Terima kasih." aku mengambil gelas kristal yang disediakan bartender untukku dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dan ini sesuai ekspektasiku. Dia membuatnya persis seperti yang kuinginkan.

"Aku juga baik, hanya sedang mempersiapkan album baruku."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tertarik. Ini tentu akan bagus jika _Weekly Witch_ bisa mewawancarainya pertama kali sebelum media cetak lainnya.

"Ya, aku berharap _Weekly Witch_ akan mau menunggunya."

"Tentu saja. Kabari aku jika kau sudah siap meluncurkan album barumu, oke? Kami akan jadi yang pertama mewawancaraimu."

Tangan Katrina terulur menyentuh tanganku. Kulitnya terasa halus dan lembut. Jenis perawatan apa yang digunakannya? Diam-diam aku jadi ingin punya kulit sepertinya. "Terima kasih Hermione."

"Sama-sama, Katrina."

"Baiklah, aku kembali pada temanku. Nikmati waktumu." Katrina mulai kembali mengambil gelas kristalnya dan turun dari kursi.

"Kau juga." aku tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum Katrina akhirnya melenggang pergi dari hadapanku. Langkah kakinya sangat cantik, begitu anggun, dan sempurna di atas hak tinggi setinggi sepuluh senti yang dikenakannya. Dia membuatnya terlihat begitu mudah, seolah yang dikenakannya bukanlah apa-apa, seperti _flat shoes._ Ck, bagaimana bisa dia begitu baik dalam banyak hal?

Mungkin keputusan untuk datang ke bar mahal ini memang benar dan tepat. Terbukti, aku sudah mulai bisa tidak memikirkan Ron. Ini awal mula yang baik. Kuharap ke depannya juga akan begitu. Ron memang benar-benar harus keluar dari otakku. Dia pantas teronggok bersama sampah. Katakan aku kejam bicara seperti ini, tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku juga sama kejamnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengubah persahabatan kami menjadi cinta, lalu membiarkanku merana?

Dan lebih mengenasakannya lagi, akulah satu-satunya pihak yang terluka dan masih mencintainya. Aku merasa aku sudah bergantung padanya. Ron benar-benar sialan, dia bajingan.

* * *

Ini gelas ketigaku dengan minuman yang sama. Kepalaku sudah terasa pusing dan aku mulai mual. Aku memang bukan peminum yang baik, aku tidak terlalu bisa minum alkohol. Hanya dalam tiga gelas aku sudah mulai mabuk. Malam ini terasa benar, namun terasa kurang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang belum lengkap.

Ah, ya. Benar. Biasanya aku punya pria itu bersamaku. Tempat pelarianku. Dia pahlawanku. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi kegalauanku, menyembuhkan kesedihanku. Biasanya tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya kecuali Ron sendirilah yang melakukannya. Hatiku sepenuhnya milik Ron, itu sebabnya hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tetapi, ternyata aku salah ketika aku berpikir begitu. Nyatanya ada pria lain yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tersenyum karena teringat padanya, aku mengeluarkan ponsel sihirku dan mendial nomor telepon pria itu. " _Granger."_ jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafasku. Kenapa aku jadi menghubunginya? " _Just because I'm strong enough to handle the pain, doesn't mean I deserve it, right?"_

"Where are you?"pria itu terdengar khawatir, bertanya padaku. Dan aku tersenyum menyadari kepeduliannya padaku. Hanya dialah yang bisa kudatangi saat aku tidak punya siapa pun untuk kudatangi. Harry? Dia sudah terlalu sibuk menjadi Auror. Dan aku sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu tidak ingin mengganggunya.

" _Find me, Draco. Save me. Save me from this pain. Please."_ aku berakhir merintih, terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Tanpa kusadari setitik air mata jatuh dari mataku. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Akan jadi apa aku nantinya jika menangis di bar seorang diri?

Sejujurnya rasa sesak memenuhi seisi dadaku. Membuang nafas keras-keras pun tidak terasa melegakan. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang mengganjal lajunya pernafasanmu. Berusaha mengabaikan sakit hati yang merambati dadaku, aku meneguk minumanku lagi.

Draco Malfoy mungkin memang seorang musuh selama aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Hogwarts. Namun setelah perang, permusuhan itu mulai meluntur di antara kami. Ron juga memaafkan Draco, tetapi lebih memilih menjaga jarak. Dia masih menyimpan kekesalan tertentu terhadap Draco.

Dan kekesalan itu mulai semakin menumpuk dalam diri Ron setelah dia tahu bahwa Draco adalah seseorang yang menjadi tempat pelarianku kala aku terluka karena pertengkaran kami, atau karena sikapnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dari sekian banyak pria yang kutemui dan kukenal, takdir membawaku pada Draco. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dari semua nomor kontak yang bisa kudial, jariku mendial nomor Draco.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ini berlangsung, tetapi seingatku sudah beberapa kali aku menghubungi Draco setiap kali aku sedang kacau. Kata orang, cara terbaik menyembuhkan sakit hati adalah dengan memiliki cinta yang baru. Dan untuk satu malam, aku memiliki Draco untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.

Sembari menunggu Draco datang, aku hanya terus menenggak minumanku. Kau tahu, orang-orang akan melakukan apa pun hanya untuk melupakan bahwa mereka sedang kecewa dan terluka, atau sedang punya masalah. Terkadang luka atau masalah itu terlalu sakit untuk dirasa dan tidak ada cara untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Jadi, karena mereka tidak bisa menghentikannya, mereka memilih mencari cara melupakannya. _As you get older, you really start to understand more about why people drink the night away, smoke their lungs black, or throw themselves off buildings._

* * *

Terang yang terasa seperti menembus masuk ke kelopak mataku yang terpejam membuat kesadaranku perlahan terisi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang sangat berat untuk kubuka, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mampu melihat sekelilingku dengan sendiri. Oh astaga, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut nyeri, aku menatap ke sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarku.

" _Crap."_ gumamku menggerutu begitu aku ingat interior ruangan ini. Aku tahu ini kamar siapa. Dan selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah melihat tubuhku. Aku sontak berbisik mengeluh, tidak ingin siapa pun mendengarnya. Sudah seperti dugaanku, aku pasti melakukan hubungan _itu_ dengannya semalam, seperti yang biasa terjadi setiap kali aku berakhir di sini.

Tubuhku tidak terbungkus apa pun kecuali selimut putih.

" _Good morning."_ Draco tampak muncul dari balik pintu. Di tangannya ada sebuah gelas air putih dan butiran obat yang sudah kupastikan akan diberikannya padaku. Dia berjalan gontai tanpa mengenakan apa pun kecuali celana panjang yang membungkus kakinya. Celana panjang itu menggantung di pinggulnya, terlihat sempurna. Garis V _line_ -nya membuatnya semakin tampan, mempesona, panas, dan memabukkan. Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat bagaimana rasanya semalam saat berhubungan dengannya.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu dia menghampiriku. Begitu dia duduk di tepi ranjangku, dia menyerahkan apa yang dibawanya. Aku menerimanya dan langsung meminum dua butir obat itu. Itu pasti pereda sakit kepala. "Kau pasti tidak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam, bukan?" tanyanya yang membuatku merasa malu sekaligus bersalah. Merasa malu karena aku tahu pasti aku bertingkah gila, dan merasa bersalah karena bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan salah satu penyihir tertampan di dunia namun tidak bisa mengingat sedikit pun bagaimana aku melakukan _nya_? Itu pasti melukainya. Selalu begitu. Ah, alkohol brengsek.

" _You really fucked up last night,_ Granger." jeda sejenak. "Lihat. Kau memberiku banyak _kissmark."_ jari telunjuknya bergerak di sepanjang leher dan dadanya. Sontak mataku melebar, mengamati bercak merah yang tersebar di leher dan dadanya. Sial, itu ada banyak. Aku mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahku. Ini memalukan.

Draco justru tertawa. Tangannya mengambil tanganku yang memeluk bantal dan tangannya yang lain mengambil bantal itu agar tidak bisa menutupi wajahku. Wajahku pun akhirnya terangkat, dengan malu menatap iris abu-abunya. Dia menatapku hangat, membuatku tersenyum kecil. "Omong-omong, kau melakukan sesuatu semalam."

Draco mengambil remot di nakas, lalu menyalakan televisi layar datar yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, tepat di depan ranjang. Saat pertama kali aku kemari, aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa penyihir berdarah murni sepertinya akhirnya juga tertular teknologi muggle.

Televisi layar datar seketika menyala dan menampilkan logo dari bentuk _play._ Di belakang logo _play_ tersebut, ada sebuah gambar, salah satu _scene_ dari rekaman yang akan Draco tunjukkan padaku. Apa yang dilakukannya ini, menurutku memang satu-satunya cara.

Draco memasang banyak kamera di kamarnya. Dia sengaja memasangnya sejak kejadian _itu._ Saat pertama kali aku berakhir di sini, Draco terkejut saat aku bilang aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi semalamnya. Menjadi mabuk dan terlalu larut dalam alkohol membuatku menjadi bodoh. Aku selalu tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah kulakukan.

Sejak saat itu, Draco memasang banyak kamera di kamarnya. Setiap kali aku datang, dia akan menyalakan kamera-kameranya dan membiarkan apa pun aktivitasku terekam. Jadi esok paginya, ketika aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kuperbuat, Draco akan menunjukkan hasil rekamannya.

Sama seperti pagi ini, aku kembali terbangun dengan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan sepanjang malam semalam. "Kau siap?"

Aku meneguk ludahku dan mengangguk. Seketika Draco menekan tombol _play_ pada remot dan rekaman tersebut mulai terputar. Layar televisi Draco menampilkan rekaman mulai dari awal, saat Draco menggendongku masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkanku di ranjang. Suara tangisanku terdengar keras. " _I love you, Draco."_ ucapku di sela isak tangisku malam itu.

Mataku membulat detik itu juga. Sial! Apa yang kulakukan?! Oh astaga, apa aku benar-benar mengatakan itu?!

" _Don't say that, Granger."_ Draco bergerak ke sisi ruangan, tepat di bawah televisi dia menyalakan _tape-_ nya. Seketika suara lagu yang mengalun lembut mengisi ruangan. Aku ingat, inilah yang selalu kuminta setiap kali datang ke kamar Draco. Aku pasti akan minta pria itu untuk memutarkan sebuah lagu yang lembut dan nyaman didengarkan.

Kenapa pria ini seperti sudah hafal apa yang harus dilakukan setiap kali aku datang kemari? Kenapa dia harus menghafalnya? Kenapa dia harus melakukan permintaanku untuk memutar lagu? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot melakukannya.

Selesai memutar lagu di _tape-_ nya, Draco menghampiriku, duduk di sebelahku. Tanganku bergerak mengusap rahangnya, terlihat menatapnya sayu. " _Why? I love you, I do. But I also love Ron."_ suaraku terdengar serak disana.

Oh Merlin, sungguh, apa saja yang kulakukan semalam?

Draco tampak menurunkan tanganku dari rahangnya. _"That's why I told you not to say that. You can't love two people at the same time, Granger."_ setelah berkata begitu, dia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri membuka jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya, beserta dengan kaus putih polos di balik jaket.

Sementara aku terduduk sambil mengusap air mataku, mengamatinya yang melepas bajunya. Setelah Draco bertelanjang dada, aku terlihat bergerak turun dari ranjang dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Oh astaga, astaga. Apa yang kulakukan?!

Tanganku ada di perutnya yang _sixpack_. Sungguh, sampai saat ini pun aku masih kagum dengan perutnya itu. Terlalu menganggumkan untuk jadi nyata, seperti hasil photoshop. Sementara tanganku dengan nyaman dan hangat melingkar di perutnya, kepalaku tersandar di punggungnya.

Aku menutup mataku sebentar, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Lalu aku kembali membuka mataku untuk melihat kelanjutan dari perbuatanku.

Draco tampak tidak begerak, membiarkan kami sejenak ada di posisi itu. Apa saat itu hormonku sedang memuncak hingga menyentuhnya seperti itu? Atau aku memang haus akan perhatian dan cinta darinya?

Oh Merlin! Aku tidak percaya ini! Apa yang Draco pikirkan tentangku sekarang?!

Aku meliriknya dan dia tampak tenang mengamati layar televisinya, bahkan tersenyum. Kenapa dia tersenyum?

Aku kembali menatap layar dan akhirnya Draco bergerak melepaskan tanganku dari perutnya. Dia membalikkan badan menghadapku, melarikan tangannya ke rahangku lalu mengangkat wajahku untuk diciumnya. Kulihat mataku terpejam, tampak menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Draco.

Terdengar sekali suara kecupan ciuman kami yang sesekali tersamarkan oleh suara musik.

Aku tampak penuh hasrat setiap kali bibirku melumat bibir Draco. Dan melihat itu, aku meneguk ludahku. Sejujurnya aku sangat malu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, yang jelas aku sangatlah malu.

Ciuman itu semakin meliar dan semakin dalam. Tidak ada dari kami yang tampak melepaskan ciuman itu. "Bisa percepat, tolong? Kau tidak ingin membuatku malu dengan menyaksikan film porno yang kuperankan, bukan?"

Draco tertawa renyah dan mulai mempercepat rekaman video itu, hingga kemudian berhenti mempercepat videonya saat aku dan dirinya sama-sama tengah telanjang, terbungkus di dalam selimut, sedang saling berciuman. Draco tampak mencumbuku dan aku terdengar mendesah di sela ciuman.

Lalu kegiatan kami terhenti ketika suara dering ponselku berbunyi. Awalnya, baik aku dan Draco tampak tidak peduli dengan dering ponselku dan tetap melanjutkan adegan panas kami. Namun pada akhirnya Draco menyerah. Dia berhenti mencembuku dan memintaku menghentikan suara deringan berisik yang merusak suasana.

Aku turun dari ranjang Draco, telanjang tanpa terbungkus apa pun dan memungut tasku yang terkapar di lantai dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Siapa yang meneleponku semalam? "Ini Ron." kataku pada Draco di video itu.

Ron semalam meneleponku? Aku mengernyit, bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran pada Draco.

" _Watch it."_ jawab Draco singkat tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Berikan ponselnya." Aku kembali menatap layar setelah mendengar suara Draco mentitahku malam itu. Aku tampak menurut, menyerahkan ponselku pada Draco. Draco menerimanya dan terlihat memilih opsi menjawab panggilan.

"… _Hermione."_ suara Ron mulai terdengar. Rupanya Draco menekan tombol _loudspeaker._ Aku bergerak kembali menaiki ranjang lalu memeluk tubuh Draco dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Saat itulah kau mulai memberiku banyak _kissmark."_ jelas Draco yang membuatku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah larut malam, Weasley?" kulihat Draco mulai bicara, menanggapi panggilan Ron.

" _Malfoy!"_ Ron terdengar terpekik, sangat terkejut. _"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, brengsek?!"_ Ron sepertinya mulai marah saat itu.

Aku terlihat tidak peduli, sibuk menciumi Draco hingga dadanya. Kenapa aku tampak seperti pelacur begitu? Kenapa aku tampak seperti orang yang haus akan belaian dan sentuhan? Kenapa aku sangat tampak murahan?!

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tahu ada apa?" Draco menanggapi Ron dengan luar biasa santai. Bahkan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponselku memelukku, mengusap-ngusap punggungku dengan jarinya.

Astaga, pria ini benar-benar sesuatu. Dia seperti merasa bangga berhasil memegang kendali atas situasi ini.

" _Keparat! Sampai menyentuhnya, mati kau Malfoy!"_

Draco justru tertawa. "Kau yang mati kalau sampai menyakiti Granger lagi."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya bunyi sambungan terputus. Aku menahan nafasku seketika. Ini buruk. Ini sangat buruk. Ron marah besar semalam dan Draco terdengar mengerikan saat mengancam Ron meski dia tertawa. "Ap –apa semalam kalian berkelahi?"

Draco menekan tombol _pause_ lalu mata abu-abunya menatapku. "Kami perang mantra."

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau membantuku."

Mataku sekali lagi membelalak. " _Really?!"_ kupikir aku akan membantu Ron, mengingat dia adalah pria yang kucintai –setidaknya hingga semalam−. Pagi ini aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, apakah aku masih mencintai Ron, masih menginginkannya atau sudah tidak.

"Kita lihat saja apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

Draco kembali menekan tombol _play_ dan video rekeman tersebut pun berlanjut. Aku tampak melepaskan bibirku dari dada bidang Draco. Seketika aku menganga saat melihat bagaimana aku melakukannya, melakukan _kissmark_ itu pada tubuh Draco. Merlin, apa aku makhluk paling cabul sekarang?

Draco menunduk memberiku ciuman lainnya sambil memelukku. Namun ciuman itu tidak lama karena aku melepasnya. Aku tampak mengambil ponselku dan melakukan sesuatu. "Mari kita ambil gambar." ajakku. Sontak aku menganga melihat perbuatan yang kulakukan. Oh astaga, aku benar-benar gila!

Aku benar-benar sudah gila semalam!

Saat Draco mencium bibirku, aku mengabadikannya dengan mengambil gambar kami berdua.

Aku langsung menoleh-noleh ke nakas, mencari ponselku. Begitu mendapatkannya berada di atas nakas dekat dengan lampu tidur, aku membuka ponselku, masuk ke aplikasi galeri. Jantungku rasanya ingin runtuh, wajahku pias saat melihat bahwa ada beberapa foto panas diriku dengan Draco. Merlin! Apa-apaan perbuatanku ini?!

Ada foto ketika kami berciuman, ketika kami sedang tidur sambil berpelukan, ketika Draco ada di atasku, dan yang lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Buka aplikasi pesanmu. Kau mengirimikan salah satu fotonya pada Weasley."

Merlin, bagaimana bisa aku punya banyak hal mengejutkan sepagian ini?!

Aku menuruti apa yang Draco katakan, aku membuka aplikasi pesan dan melihat isi pesanku dengan Ron. Pesan terakhir yang kukirimkan pada Ron adalah fotoku yang sedang berciuman dengan Draco. Terlihat rambutku berantakan jatuh menutupi bahuku, tapi tidak benar-benar menutupi. Tangan Draco yang melingkari bahuku terlihat di foto tersebut. Bisa dipastikan Ron sudah tahu bahwa saat itu aku dan Draco sudah dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian.

Tanganku melemas, aku menjatuhkan ponselku.

Draco kembali mempercepat rekaman video yang sedang menampilkan adegan diriku dicumbui Draco hingga merintih dan mendesah. Sungguh, aku malu untuk melihatnya. Draco lalu berhenti mempercepatnya ketika Ron tampak membuka keras pintu kamar Draco dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

Draco dan aku berhenti melakukan _aktivitas_ kami. Kedua tangan Draco bergerak menarik selimut dan membawanya naik untuk menutupi tubuhku. Setelah membiarkan tubuhku tertutup selimut, Draco menggumamkan _accio_ pada celananya lalu mengenakannya dan berjalan menghampiri Ron.

Draco tampak sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia batal mengatakannya karena tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak marah sambil menangis pada Ron. " _HERE'S A BIG, BIG FUCK YOU!"_ aku terdengar luar biasa emosionalnya. Bahkan aku mengacungkan jari tengahku sejelas mungkin ke arah Ron. _Crap,_ aku lepas kendali. " _To the calls I waited. For the dates I hoped. For the tears I cried, and the heart that you broke, ASSHOLE!"_ Merlin, aku bahkan memakinya kasar.

Setelahnya aku menangis lebih keras dan Draco dan Ron mulai saling melempar mantra. Aku yang terlihat menyadari keadaan keduanya berusaha turun dari ranjang meski sulit bergerak karena tubuhku terbungkus selimut. Aku tampak memungut _clutch_ -ku yang kuberi mantra perluasan dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku.

Selanjutnya yang kutahu aku mulai melempar mantra ke arah Ron.

Setelah beberapa saat kilatan berwarna-warni bertebaran bagai kembang api, kami bertiga tampak berhenti. Aku terengah lelah. Tampak benar-benar lelah. "Kita putus, Hermione! Kau dengar aku?! Kita putus! Sialan kau Malfoy!"

"Ya! Putus saja! Lagipula aku akan memilih Draco! Kau bajingan!"

" _Yell at her again, I swear, I'll make you regret it, Weasley."_

Ron hanya mendengus menahan amarahnya lalu ber-apparate keluar.

Aku yang tanpa kusadari menahan nafas sedari tadi kini menghembuskan nafasku. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Fakta bahwa hubunganku dengan Ron berakhir dengan cara demikian sangatlah jauh dari ekspektasiku. Aku bahkan sebelumnya tidak berani berpikir untuk berpisah dari Ron. Tapi semalam aku melakukannya. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh amarahku, aku memakinya, bahkan menyetujui perkataannya untuk putus.

Semalam benar-benar kacau.

Setelah Ron ber-apparate keluar, Draco langsung memasang mantra anti apparate dan beberapa mantra perlindungan. Begitu selesai memasang mantra Draco menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan memelukku yang sedang menangis lagi.

Dia memelukku, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan aku seperti terhipnotis dengan kata-katanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala di dalam pelukannya dan menutupkan mata ketika Draco hendak menciumku. Lalu yang kulakukan adalah menerima semua perlakuan Draco padaku di sisa malam itu. Membiarkannya menghilangkan sakit hatiku dengan sentuhannya.

Aku tampak mendesah dan merintih setiap kali Draco bergerak di atasku, mengisi dan merenggang. Hubungan intim yang kumiliki bersama Draco semalam, tampak sarat akan makna dibandingkan dengan malam-malam sebelumnya setiap kali aku datang padanya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Draco menekan tombol _stop_ untuk menghentikan rekaman video tersebut yang kini telah usai.

Aku menunduk begitu layar televisi Draco kembali menghitam, tidak menampilkan apa pun. Aku masih belum berani menatapnya. " _So, it's over now."_ ucapku memecah keheningan. Karena setelah video selesai, Draco belum mengatakan apa pun namun matanya tertuju padaku.

" _It is."_

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menjawab. Sejujurnya aku masih sukar percaya dengan semua yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu itu semua nyata dan benar adanya. Yang kurasakan saat ini hanya kelegaan besar, aku tidak merasa ingin menangis karena telah mengetahui fakta bahwa aku putus dengan Ron. Justru aku merasa lega. Aku merasa lega sudah berhasil marah pada Ron –dia pantas menerimanya. Aku merasa lega karena hubunganku yang menyakitkan sudah berakhir. Aku merasa lega karena tahu orang yang bersamaku saat ini bukanlah orang lain, bukanlah orang asing, tetapi Draco.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, Draco."

Draco tersenyum, menggeser letak duduknya lebih dekat padaku. Lalu tangannya mulai merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Kepalaku ada di dada bidangnya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyamankan dan mengamankan. Detak jantungnya yang teratur membuatku tersenyum. Sudah lama perasaan yang indah ini tidak pernah kurasakan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang tepat dihiasi dengan senyum yang manis. Merlin, ternyata aku punya pria yang lebih baik dari Ron selama ini. "Maaf aku menyakiti di waktu-waktu lampau, Draco. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Matanya semakin menghangat menatapku. " _A person that truly loves you will never let you go, Hermione. No matter how hard the situation is."_ jawabnya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Begitu Draco melepaskan ciumannya, seringai mulai muncul di wajahnya. Kupikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu benar. Tangannya mengambil ponsel sihirku lalu mengetikkan sesuatu yang ditujukan kepada Ron.

 _Don't play games with a girl who can play them better._

 _Sending…_

 _Sent._

Aku tertawa membacanya. Sifatnya yang ini tidak berubah. Aku bahkan bisa langsung mengetahuinya. Di satu sisi dia masih tetap Draco Malfoy yang sama, Draco Malfoy yang suka mengganggu dan menjengkelkan orang lain, Draco Malfoy yang kukenal semasa di Hogwarts dulu.

Tetapi di sisi lain, dialah pria penyelamatku. Dialah cintaku yang baru. Cinta yang kali ini tidak hanya untuk satu malam, tetapi untuk seterusnya.

 **-The END-**

* * *

 **Hai, maaf saya belum lanjutin Touch, kemari tiba-tiba dapat ide ini dan langsung diketik, seharian full nih ngetiknya. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Semoga kalian suka. jangan lupa tinggalkan Review! Sampai jumpa di Touch, atau oneshoot-oneshoot lainnya!**

 **Ps: kalau kalian mau request cast lain selain Dramione, boleh saja. Saya sempat kepikiran untuk membuat oneshoot Theo, tetapi tidak bisa menemukan karakter perempuan yang tepat untuk Theo. Kalian punya rekomendasi? Atau mau pakai cast khayalan saya? :D**

 **Pps: Touch akan update dalam minggu-minggu ini.**


End file.
